Retrouvailles inattendues
by misspika77
Summary: Lors d'un événement, Sharon se s'attendait pas à retrouver une vieille connaissance...
1. Chapter 1

**Pardonnez moi, c'est la première fanfic Major Crimes que je publie ,soyez indulgent! ^^**

**Pairing: Andy/Sharon &amp; Sharon/Brenda**

**Je souhaite de tout coeur que Sharon et Andy finissent ensemble mais je ne peux ignorer l'attraction fatale de Sharon et Brenda! C'est une fic en 3 chapitres qui sont déjà écrits!**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! **

**Peace &amp; Ship! ^^**

Retrouvailles inattendues

Chapitre 1

Ce matin, Andy Flynn se regardait dans le miroir. Il était vêtu d'un beau smoking…il ne croyait pas qu'il allait revivre ça encore une fois. A dire vrai il était très heureux…mais aussi totalement dépassé !

« Tout va bien ? »

Sa voix. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait son cœur s'enflammait.

« Ouai, tout vas bien…je n'en reviens toujours pas que je vais encore devoir faire ça. »

Sharon ricana et s'approcha de son conjoint, il se retourna vers elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, puis réajusta sa cravate.

« Tu sais que tu peux encore annulé.

_ A deux heures de la cérémonie…je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit dans les usages.

_ Se marier plusieurs fois non plus

_ Non, Sharon je ne peux pas lui faire ça. C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Ok…j'ai compris…je vais y aller et arrêter de me plaindre.

_ Voilà une très bonne idée lieutenant Flynn.

_ Méchante sorcière ! »

Sharon sourit quand elle l'entendit prononcer son ancien surnom.

Cette période était à des années lumière de la vie qu'elle menait actuellement. Toutes les personnes qui la détestaient férocement sont devenues ses amis, elle avait deux nouveaux enfants, la vie de solitude qu'elle menait n'existait plus, elle était divorcée de Jack après vingt ans de séparation…et Sharon Raydor pouvait dire sans complexe qu'elle était la plus heureuse des femmes.

Andy lui donna un baiser, puis ils sortirent de la pièce afin de se diriger vers l'église.

Rusty était sur le canapé collé à son téléphone, son petit ami était à Hawaï pour les vacances et depuis le départ de ce dernier il ne lâchait pas son téléphone portable, lui envoyant des messages toute la journée. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers sa petite sœur qui était en train de joué assise sur le sol.

La petite fille prénommée Elisabeth avait été adoptée par Sharon et Andy i ans. A l'époque elle n'avait que 3 ans. Ses parents étaient morts dans une fusillade et elle n'avait plus du tout de famille. Sharon et Andy s'était pris d'amour pour cette petite brune aux yeux bleus et après beaucoup de démarche, Lizzie fit partie de leur famille.

« Rusty tu es près ? »

Lizzie leva les yeux, se leva et courra vers ses parents.

« Maman ! »

Elle entoura les jambes de Sharon de ses petits bras. Sharon s'abaissa pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Hey ! Ton frère et toi vous êtes prêt ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors nous allons pouvoir y aller. Allez tout le monde en voiture !

_ A vos ordres, Capitaine ! »

Cela faisait 1 heure que Brenda râlait car elle ne trouvait rien à se mettre. Fritz comme à son habitude attendait patiemment dans le salon qu'elle termine de s'habiller.

« Brenda, dépêches-toi ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

Elle poussa un grognement d'exaspération !

« Je ne retrouve plus rien !

_ C'est toi qui à voulu déménager à Washington. »

Brenda passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Aucun rapport. »

Et elle repartit.

« Ca fait cinq ans que j'ai quitté la brigade, et le lieutenant Provenza m'a quand même invité à son mariage. J'ai envie de lui faire honneur.

_ Mais chérie, tu seras très bien, peut importe ce que tu mettras. »

Ce que Brenda ne disait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas uniquement pour le lieutenant Provenza…

Elle savait que le Capitaine Raydor serait là et il était hors de question qu'elle s'affuble mal. Elle souvenait comme ci c'était hier du jour où « cette femme » avait critiqué sa garde de robe et elle n'allait pas lui donner la chance de la rabaisser encore une fois, même si d'après Fritz, elle avait changé. Ce n'était pas une raison !

Plus de ¾ d'heure de négociation avec sa garde robe, elle opta finalement pour une petite robe rose pale simple avec un châle blanc et des chaussures à talons assortis. Après la pluie de compliment de son mari, ils pouvaient enfin partir pour le lieu des réjouissances.

Brenda et Fritz descendirent de leur voiture. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais ne vit pas la personne qu'elle cherchait. Pas besoin de se mettre la pression elle la verra bien assez tôt.

« Brenda, tu vas bien je te sens nerveuse ?

_ Oui…heu…non, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… »

Avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, une petite fille l'avait bousculé.

« Lizzie ! »

Brenda remarqua avec qu'horreur que la femme qui venait vers eux était celle qu'elle recherchait du regard depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Sharon s'agenouilla devant sa fille.

« Je t'ais dit plus d'une fois de ne pas courir comme ça.

_ Pardon maman, je ne recommencerai plus.

_ Bon ça va pour aujourd'hui, mais tu vas t'excusez au près des personnes que tu as bousculé. »

Sharon leva les yeux et son visage se ferma instantanément, elle se releva.

Ses yeux plongea dans ceux de Brenda, l'atmosphère changea immédiatement pour les deux femmes.

« Allez Lizzie… »

La petite fille se retourna et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Maman, c'est Fitz !

_ Oui, ma chérie.

_ Excusez-moi de vous avoir bousculé, madame.

_ Heu…bas…ce n'est pas grave…petite.

_ Comment vas-tu Lizzie ?

_ Je vais bien, aujourd'hui oncle Lieutenant se marie et j'ai une jolie robe, c'est même moi qui emmène les alliances.

_ C'est un grand honneur dis donc.

_ Oui…si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais retrouver mon papa. »

La gamine fit une petite révérence et repartit vers son père. Fritz et Sharon éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps, Capitaine ?

_ Cela doit faire 10 minutes environ… »

Sharon sourit à Fritz et regarda Brenda.

« Capitaine…

_ Bonjour Chef…je vois que vous avez pu vous joindre à nous, aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez occupée à Washington.

_ Oui, j'ai pu venir et c'est Brenda maintenant…juste Brenda.

_ Votre voyage a été bon ?

_ Excellent, je vous remercie. »

La conversation banale qui se jouait, n'était qu'une façon de masquer la tension sous-jacente. Quand Brenda senti que sa seule envie était de s'enfoncer dans le sol, Andy Flynn se joint à eux.

« Hey, Chérie. »

Brenda senti son estomac se retourner lorsqu'elle vit son ancien lieutenant embrasser Sharon Raydor.

« Chef ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Provenza va être fou de joie de voir que vous avez pu vous libéré.

_ J'espère…

_ Mais bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais nous avons une cérémonie à célébrer et je pense que ça fait mauvais genre si le témoin arrive en retard.

_ Effectivement, Chefs Howard et Johnson nous nous verrons tout à l'heure. »

Sharon prit le bras d'Andy en rentra dans l'église. La colère qu'elle ressentait n'avait pas de limite. Elle avait fortement espéré pour sa santé mentale que le chef Johnson ne pourrait pas se libérer. Elle ne voulait pas la revoir, pas après tout ce qui c'était passé…et ce qui ne c'était pas passé.

Brenda et son mari au troisième rang à droite, de là où ils étaient placés, Brenda avait vu sur Sharon assise au premier rang. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de la regarder. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle lui en aurait voulu cinq ans après…

Sharon savait pertinemment que quelqu'un l'observait et inutile d'être un géni pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se retourna et croisa le regarde du chef Johnson, une fraction de seconde suffit pour que Sharon lui fasse comprendre d'arrêter. Son regard était dur et détaché à la fois, elle retourna son attention à la cérémonie.

Patrice était merveilleuse, elle portait un tailleur couleur crème qui lui allait à merveille. Le lieutenant Provenza était très élégant également. Il était joyeux et avait abandonné ses bougonneries habituelles…

Sharon aurait pu passer une excellente journée si seulement Brenda Leigh Johnson n'avait pas été présente.

La rancœur qu'elle avait au fond d'elle depuis cinq ans avait refais surface. Elle la pensait disparue mais ce n'était qu'un mirage, elle était bel et bien là, attendant simplement le moment opportun pour la submerger de nouveau.

Oui, elle était en colère…très en colère. A l'époque, elle avait été abattue, la tristesse avait envahi son cœur. Maintenant cette tristesse paraissait dérisoire à coté du bonheur qu'elle vivait au quotidien. Mais voilà, cela n'empêchait pas de ressentir de la haine envers cette femme. Sharon s'est finalement dit que l'indifférence était le pire des mépris.

Après que Sharon ait tourné la tête, Brenda commençait à se dire que venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Même si l'accueil des autres membres de son ancienne brigade avait été chaleureux, celle de Sharon en revanche avait été plus que glaciale. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras mais tout de même. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite et qu'elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreur par le passé, mais était-ce vraiment une raison de l'accueillir de cette manière. La jeune femme se renfrogna et essaya tant bien que mal de suivre la cérémonie.

Après l'échange des vœux, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Toute la brigade était à la même table ainsi que Fritz et Brenda. Sharon décida d'ignorer le chef Johnson, après tout ce n'était que justice.

Andy fit un discours aussi émouvant que comique, il n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de se moquer de son partenaire. La nourriture était bonne, la musique également. Brenda se sentait mal à l'aise…très mal à l'aise. Et pour être totalement honnête, elle avait du mal à contenir ses émotions…Voir Sharon et Andy roucouler lui donnait la nausée. Elle adorait le lieutenant Flynn et en d'autre circonstance elle aurait été très heureuse pour lui, mais il sortait avec Sharon Raydor…et ça…ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas…

Sharon et Andy était pleinement heureux ensemble et cela se voyait, mais Brenda ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être malheureuse. Elle les regarda danser…ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre à gondoler sur le rythme de la musique. Quelques petites embrassades par ci par là…

Quand la chanson se termina, Sharon pris congé de son compagnon et se dirigea vers les toilettes des dames. Brenda se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais ! Elle s'excusa auprès de son mari et partie rejoindre l'autre femme.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte…Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, Sharon était au dessus du lavabo elle se lavait les mains. La gorge de Brenda s'assécha, ses mains commencèrent à trembler…la jeune femme pris son courage à deux mains et ferma la porte derrière elle...

**J'espère que ça vous a plu...petite review?! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2! Merci beaucoup à ****SharonFan1986 et Glistening Sun pour leur reviews! Mwa! ^^**

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs anonymes! :)**

Chapitre 2

Sharon regarda en direction de la porte pour voir qui était entrée. Elle constata avec irritation de qui il s'agissait, elle leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers le miroir en face d'elle. Brenda souffla d'exaspération.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

_ En toute honnêteté…oui. »

Sharon s'essuya les mains et passa près de la blonde pour partir, cette dernière en profita pour lui saisir le bras.

« Il faut qu'on parle Sharon… »

Sharon lui lança un regard noir. Si ses yeux avait été des mitraillettes, Brenda serait morte sur le champ !

« Chef Johnson, je vous conseille de me lâcher le bras, immédiatement. »

Le calme olympien dont elle faisait preuve était presque terrorisant, et même si Brenda était quelqu'un de téméraire, elle ne s'y risquerait pas. Elle lui lâcha le bras. Sharon saisit la poignée de la porte pour partir.

« Arrêtes ! Tu es ridicule ! Je veux juste qu'on discute, est-ce si compliqué !»

Sharon lâcha la poignée de la porte et se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

« Vous voulez discuter, Chef ? De quoi ? De la manière dont vous êtes partie sans donner de nouvelle ?

_ Sharon…je…

_ Non c'est trop facile d'arriver ici et de faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

_ Je n'avais pas le choix de…

_ Votre carrière était peut-être terminée, mais vous aviez le choix de faire que ça ce passe autrement.

_ J'étais à Atlanta.

_ Le téléphone n'existe pas ?

_ …

_ Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eues de toi était ta lettre de démission ! Tu imagines l'effet que ça m'a fait de lire ces lignes. Pendant une semaine j'ai attendu que tu me donnes des nouvelles de toi, je ne savais pas si tu allais bien, ce que tu faisais. Tu n'as même pas dénié m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message. Tu as laissé tombé la police, ta brigade, Rusty…et tu m'as laissé tombé. J'ai appris par Andrea Hobbs que tu travaillais au bureau du procureur, tu n'étais pas si loin mais jamais tu n'as pris la peine de me contacter. Je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que tu quitterais ton mari pour moi, mais je pensais que notre relation avait un minimum d'importance.

_ Tu n'as pas mis longtemps avant de me remplacer…

_ 3 ans

_ Quoi ?!

_ 3 ans…j'ai attendu 3 ans…Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais attendre bien sagement que tu daigne me contacter. Tu aurais voulus que je t'attende indéfiniment?

_ Non…bien sur que non.

_ Tu as raisons ça fait un bien fou de parler. A présent veuillez m'excuser Chef Johnson, mais je dois retrouver mon conjoint et vous devriez retrouver votre mari. »

Sharon est partie sans se retourner. Brenda ne savais plus quoi faire, elle n'avait pas tord dans ce qu'elle disait. Brenda avait procéder d'une horrible manière avec elle. Elle avait voulu l'appeler des millions de fois, à cette période elle avait besoin de se retrouver. Entre la mort de sa mère et l'affaire avec Stroh, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Mais à son retour d'Atlanta, elle n'avait pas eu le courage. Puis Fritz lui avait fait part des rumeurs concernant Flynn et Raydor, c'est à ce moment là que la proposition de Washington est arrivée. Même si c'était elle qui avait tout gâché dans sa relation avec Sharon, le fait de savoir qu'elle avait retrouvé le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre l'avait bouleversé, et partir à Washington était le moyen de mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et son chagrin.

Brenda essuya ses joues humides de larmes et reparties vers la réception. Bizarrement elle voulait se racheter, elle voulait prouver à Sharon qu'elle pouvait être une adulte responsable et affronter ses erreurs. Elle ne repartait à Washington que dans une semaine, dans ce temps là…la blonde allait trouver un moyen de la voir seule à seule…pour boire un café par exemple. Même si leur passé était loin d'être simple, au moins elles pourraient peut-être redevenir amies…peut-être…

« Chérie, tout vas bien »

Sharon regarda Andy revenir de la salle de bain, la soirée s'était terminée il y a une heure pour eux, car Elizabeth s'était endormie sur son papa. Ils avaient dit au revoir à tout le monde et étaient rentrés dans leur maison. Ils avaient mis leur fille dans son lit, avant de prendre chacun leur douche. Sharon s'était couché et avait regardé le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'Andy revienne. Elle se redressa et tenait sa tête avec sa main, elle sourit car elle le trouvait très séduisant vêtu de son seul bas de pyjama.

Elle était très chanceuse de l'avoir…il l'avait guérie de Jack et rien que pour ça, elle l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Oui, ça va. Je me disais à quel point j'étais heureuse d'être avec toi.

_ C'est très flatteur mon amour, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te traverse l'esprit ce soir. »

Ce qu'elle aimait aussi c'est qu'il la connaissait vraiment par cœur, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il sache lorsqu'elle était triste, en colère, émue…

Andy s'allongea à ses cotés et la pris dans ses bras.

« Alors…

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je suis un peu secouée, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet là cinq ans plus tard.

_ Comment ça s'est passé dans les toilettes ?

_ Comme tu peux l'imaginé…

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Elle voulait discuter…au début je ne voulais pas, puis je lui ais dit ce que j'avais ressenti…elle ne s'est même pas excusé, c'était presque comme ci tout était de ma faute. Le culot de cette femme m'étonnera toujours. »

Elle se redressa et le regarda.

« Andy surtout je veux que tu saches que c'est toi que j'aime maintenant. Elle ne compte plus, c'est avec toi que je vis et que j'ai une famille, je ne veux pas que tu es peur de quoi que ce soit.

_ Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ?

_ Andy…je…Oh cette femme ! »

Andy éclata de rire !

« On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

_ C'est ce que disait Brenda, à chaque fois que tu étais dans les parages !

_ Oh…

_ Ecoutes Sharon…Je n'ais pas peur... Je ne suis pas jaloux de Brenda…pas du tout. Elle fait partie de ton passé et je n'y peux rien. Tu as eu une vie avant moi comme moi j'ai eu une vie avant toi. Il faut que tu règles cette question avec elle, il faut que tu fasses le point, que tu saches où tu en es dans ta relation avec elle.

_ Mais je sais où j'en suis…je t'aime toi.

_ Je ne te parle pas de notre relation, je parle de ta relation avec Brenda. Si elle t'indifférait tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Tu as besoin d'une explication…c'est idiot mais tu as besoin de faire ton deuil. Tu as fais celui de ta relation avec Jack maintenant il faut que tu règles la question Johnson, sinon ça va te bouffer la vie.

_ As-tu une idée des risques que j'encoure si je reste seule avec elle ?

_ Oui je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qui pourrait se passer…

_ Andy…

_ Ecoutes Sharon, s'il faut que tu couches une fois pour toute avec elle pour que tu puisses être libérée alors je veux prendre ce risque.

_ Tu as l'air bien sur de toi…

_ Oui car je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas pour elle. J'ai confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en toi et en notre relation. Je t'aime plus que tout, Sharon…

_ Je t'aime aussi…Lieutenant Flynn ?

_ Hum ?

_ Faites moi l'amour.

_ A vos ordres, capitaine. »

Andy s'allongea entre les jambes de Sharon et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle l'aida à enlever son bas de pyjama et il la déposséda de sa chemise de nuit. En un mouvement de bassin, il était niché au plus profond d'elle. Il planta ses yeux directement dans les siens et commença à bouger son bas-ventre sensuellement. Il se redressa et s'agrippa aux hanches de sa femme.

Andy aimait beaucoup cette position car il avait vu sur tout le magnifique corps de Sharon. Elle lui caressait le torse, les bras…à chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait elle poussait un gémissement…Quand il sentit qu'elle commençait à jouir il se stoppa et se retira d'elle. Il reçu le plus terrifiant de tous les regards…avec un sourire insolent, il s'allongea à coté d'elle.

« Viens sur moi. »

Sharon n'était pourtant pas une femme qui aimait qu'on lui donne des ordres mais c'était Andy, et c'était dans des circonstances spéciales.

La femme s'apprêta à l'enjamber mais il l'en empêcha.

« Non pas comme ça. »

Sharon le regarda choquée.

« Allonges toi sur moi…mais sur le dos. »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Sharon, fais moi confiance. »

Parce que c'était Andy et qu'elle avait toute confiance en lui, elle s'exécuta.

Son torse viril était collé à son dos, il lui écarta les jambes avec ses mains et la pénétra de nouveau. Sharon eut le souffle coupé lorsque sa main droite vint titiller son clitoris et que sa main gauche prenait possession de sa poitrine. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes la respiration de Sharon s'accéléra, son corps se crispa et elle s'assit sur lui. Andy n'arrêta pas pour autant de marteler en elle comme un fou, s'agrippant à ses hanches afin de maintenir son bassin au plus près possible du sien.

« Andy ! ANDY ! ANDY ! AH ! »

Sharon hurla son plaisir avant de d'effondrer sur son conjoint.

Andy jouit dans la foulé également…délicatement il sortit d'elle avec la plus grande lenteur.

« Oh mon dieu…C'était...

_ Ouai je sais. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sharon était tellement sous le choc de son orgasme que c'est Andy qui du la rallonger à coté de lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front avec amour et ils s'endormirent enlacés.

Quelques jours plus tard ils furent appelés pour un cas. Ils travaillaient depuis bientôt 48h, lorsque Sharon reçu un coup de téléphone, elle décrocha sans regarder l'identifiant.

« Capitaine Raydor ?

_ Sharon, c'est moi…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Chef ?

_ J'aimerai te voir…

_ Sûrement pas.

_ Juste pour boire un café, s'il te plait Sharon.

_ Je suis désolée mais je suis en plein milieu d'une enquête et je n'ais pas de temps à vous consacrer. Veuillez m'excusez mais on m'appelle.

_ Sharon ne raccroches pas !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Si tu ne me donnes pas rendez-vous je te jure que je viendrais au poste…Allo ? »

Elle avait raccroché !

« Oh cette femme ! »

Brenda attendit que l'affaire sois terminé, que tout le monde soit pris dans sa paperasse pour passer aux crimes majeurs. Ça lui faisait bizarre de revenir ici, elle y avait passé tellement de bon moment et aussi de très mauvais…mais dans tout ce pêle-mêle de souvenir, un s'en détachait particulièrement…

C'était ici-même qu'elle et Sharon avait couché ensemble pour la première fois. C'était un soir après une enquête particulièrement sanglante impliquant des policiers. Elles s'étaient disputées comme d'habitude, jusque là rien de bien nouveau, mais dans la tension grandissante les deux femmes s'étaient jetées sur la bouche de l'autre et sans qu'elles s'en rendent vraiment comptent, elles avaient fini par coucher ensemble sur le bureau de Brenda.

Après ça rien n'était plus comme avant, beaucoup de personne avait remarqué le changement dans leur relation. Elles travaillaient mieux ensemble, devenant presque amies…mais aucun des officiers travaillant avec elles, n'avaient soupçonné quoi que ce soit. Au début c'était juste une façon d'évacuer leur tension sexuelle infernale, mais bien vite des sentiments s'étaient mêlé de leur histoire…plus tard Stroh était de retour et se fut la fin.

Une fin sinistre et radicale.

Brenda sortit de l'ascenseur et son cœur battait la chamade. Quand elle passa la porte des locaux de la brigade, elle eut le souffle coupé. Si elle ne savait pas que 5 ans c'était écoulé, elle aurait pu croire que le temps c'était figé. Tout le monde était à sa place…seule l'absence du sergent Gabriel et la présence d'Amy Sykes lui rappelait que le temps avait continué sa route.

« Chef !

_ Bonjour, Lieutenant Provenza…et tout le monde.

_ Que nous vaut votre visite ?

_ Et bien, inspecteur Sanchez…je suis venue voir le capitaine Raydor. »

Tout le monde se regarda complètement éberlué.

« Elle est dans son bureau…

_ Merci lieutenant Tao. »

Brenda se dirigea vers la porte de son ancien bureau, elle frappa et ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour…je…Oh ! »

Andy Flynn était appuyé sur le bureau en face de Sharon, ses lèvres collées à celles de cette dernière.

Sharon recula et regarda Brenda.

« Chef Johnson… »

Les deux femmes avaient une vague impression de déjà vu…seulement les rôles étaient inversés et Andy endossait le rôle de Fritz Howard.

« Salut, chef !

_ Bonjour, lieutenant Flynn…Excusez moi de vous avoir interrompu.

_ Ça ne fait rien, j'allais partir de toute façon…j'ai de la paperasse à faire et si je ne la rends pas à temps, ma patronne va me faire vivre un enfer…Mesdames. »

Andy fit un clin d'œil à Sharon et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux femmes totalement seules à l'abri des regards.

« Chef…qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Je t'ais dit que je viendrais si tu ne me donnais pas de rendez-vous

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ce que veux dire le mot : non ?

_ J'ai un peu du mal, effectivement. Je peux m'assoir ? »

Sharon soupira et lui indiqua une des chaises en face de son bureau.

« Ça fait bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hum ?

_ Les rôles sont inversés…toi derrière ton bureau et moi en face de toi. Avant c'était l'inverse…

_ Mais ça c'était avant…

_ Sharon…je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé, je m'en veux de t'avoir blessé. Et crois moi si c'était à refaire je m'y prendrais autrement, peut-on simplement passer à autre chose, et repartir du bon pied toutes les deux ?

_ Non

_ Comment ça, non ?

_ Non, je n'ais pas envie de repartir du bon pied. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie et je ne veux plus que tu en fasses partie.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » Brenda…c'est terminé, définitivement.

_ Je pensais que nous étions amies.

_ Je le pensais aussi.

_ Un café, Sharon. Juste un café, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Après je te promets de te laisser tranquille. J'ai besoin de te parler, tu as besoin d'une explication…

_ _**J'avais**_ besoin d'une explication

_ Laisses moi te la donner.

_ Très bien, je t'écoute.

_ Pas ici…pas ici avec toutes ses personnes qui n'attendent qu'une chose c'est de voir le sang gicler. »

Sharon en avait assez…mais vraiment assez…s'il fallait passer par là pour être enfin débarrasser de Brenda Leigh Johnson, alors elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle se leva de sa chaise brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Tu veux parler, bien alors nous allons parler. Lèves toi, nous y allons. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et dit quelque chose à Andy à l'oreille, il hocha la tête.

« Venez chef Johnson, je n'ais pas toute la journée. Lieutenant Provenza, je vous laisse la boutique, je reviens dans pas longtemps. »

Puis elle partie vers les ascenseurs. Brenda se stoppa dans sa marche.

« Au revoir tout le monde et à bientôt. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir tous. »

Elle rejoint Sharon devant les portes de l'ascenseur. La sonnette retenti et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce puis les portes se refermèrent.

La tension était à son comble, aucunes ne parlaient. Quand elles crurent que cela ne pouvait pas être pire la cabine se secoua et les lumières s'éteignirent...

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! Bisous à tous! **

**Suite et fin dans 1 ou 2 jours! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Glistening Sun, SharonFan1986 et mes Ptite Mac et Polypocket pour leurs supers reviews! Mwa! **

**Merci également à tous les lecteurs anonymes! **

**Cette histoire touche à sa fin, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture! ENJOY!**

Chapitre 3

Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Sharon ne voulait plus la revoir et voilà qu'elle était coincée avec elle. La vie est vraiment injuste parfois…Les lumières d'urgences s'activèrent et elles étaient dans une atmosphère plutôt étrange…

Le téléphone de Sharon sonna.

« Oui, Andy ?

_ _Tout vas bien ?_

_ Pas vraiment, nous sommes coincés dans l'ascenseur.

_ _Merde ! Ne panique pas mais la coupure de courant est générale._

_ Génial…je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que de patienter.

_ _En effet… Je te tiens au courant._

_ D'accord.

_ _Je t'aime_

_ Je t'aime aussi. »

Sharon rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda son ancienne maitresse.

« C'est une panne générale.

_ Heu…ok…pourquoi les lumières rouges sont allumées ?

_ J'imagine que nous avons un générateur d'urgence pour ce genre de problème.

_ Bon je crois que notre café est remis à plus tard.

_ Sûrement pas…puisque nous sommes momentanément coincées ici, nous allons parler ici.

_ Très bien. »

Le silence s'installa.

Sharon commençait à perdre patience.

« Bon Brenda, tu avais quelque chose à me dire alors je t'écoutes.

_ Heu oui…je voulais te présenter mes excuses et te dire que au départ je voulais juste me recentrer sur moi-même, prendre le temps de réfléchir à ma vie. Le décès de ma mère, Stroh, notre histoire…j'avais besoin de faire le point, de voir où j'en étais. Quand je suis revenue un mois plus tard, je n'ais pas osé t'appeler. J'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes alors oui j'ai fais la morte et je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait ou pas fait…mais je peux faire un effort maintenant.

_ Très bien…et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

_ Dans un premier temps que tu me pardonnes, et dans un deuxième temps peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de redevenir amie.

_ Juste amie ?

_ Oui…

_ Pour être totalement franche avec toi, je ne pense pas que se serra possible.

_ Ah bon et pourquoi ça ? Nous étions amies autrefois.

_ Réfléchi au pourquoi du comment nous sommes devenues « amies » en premier lieu. Nous sommes devenues amies parce qu'on couchait ensemble, si nous n'avions rien fait on aurait jamais été amies et tu le sais. Nous ne pouvions pas rester dans la même pièce sans vouloir s'étrangler, et après nous avons découvert que c'était simplement parce qu'on avait très envie l'une de l'autre…rien de plus.

_ J'ai toujours envie de t'étrangler…

_ Moi aussi. »

Brenda plaqua Sharon contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et l'embrassa férocement. Cette dernière la repoussa vigoureusement et s'essuya la bouche.

« Mais tu es malade ou quoi !?

_ Je pensais que tu avais envie de m'étrangler…

_ Oui…de t'étrangler pas de t'embrasser !

_ Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je pensais que ça signifiait la même chose.

_ Non ! Je crois que tes talents de super flic t'ont abandonnés !

_ Pas du tout, c'est seulement quand tu es dans les parages.

_ Magnifique !

_ Oh et puis arrêtes Sharon, tu en avais autant envie que moi depuis que nous nous sommes revues !

_ Là n'est pas la question…j'aime Andy, je suis heureuse avec lui, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

_ Par contre quand il s'agissait de Fritz, ça ne te dérangeait pas.

_ Détrompes toi…

_ Pardon ?

_ Cela m'a toujours dérangé ! La première fois c'était sur la folie du moment et les choses sont devenues incontrôlables. Mais après si tu te souviens bien je ne voulais pas recommencer, mais madame Johnson n'apprécie pas qu'on lui dise non ! Par la suite, tu n'as pas arrêté de me relancer encore et encore et je n'ais pas réussi à te tenir tête.»

Brenda sentait que les larmes commençaient à monter. Sharon était totalement dans le vrai, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour la revoir après la première fois, elle avait pris la décision de tromper son mari. C'était dur d'entendre les choses dites comme ça, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être une personne horrible mais elle était simplement humaine avec ses faiblesses…Sharon était sa faiblesse…si Brenda aurait été superman, Sharon aurait été sa cryptonite.

« Tu me rends folle, Sharon…c'était tellement plus facile à Washington, de faire comme-ci rien n'était arrivé entre nous…

_ Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors ?

_ Pour toi…je suis revenue pour toi ! Tu me manquais terriblement, je pensais à toi trop souvent et quand Fritz m'a annoncé que nous étions invités au mariage du lieutenant Provenza, je savais que j'allais te voir au bras d'Andy Flynn…Je n'étais pas occupée à Washington, je cherchais simplement une excuse pour éviter de venir. Mais ensuite j'ai pensé que se serait l'occasion de te revoir et je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer…

_ Cinq ans Brenda, cinq ans !

_ Je sais !»

A la voix brisée par les sanglots à peine masquée de Brenda, le cœur de Sharon se brisa. C'était tellement rare de voir Brenda Leigh Johnson avouer ses sentiments d'une manière aussi…triste.

La brunette ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle aimait Andy de tout cœur, vraiment beaucoup…mais sa relation avec Brenda avait comme un gout d'inachevé. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles, elle était si en colère, il n'y avait jamais eu de fin réelle entre elle. Brenda était juste partie pour ne techniquement jamais revenir, la blessure ce n'était pas complètement refermée…la revoir au mariage de Provenza avait ré-ouvert cette blessure qu'elle pensait refermée à tout jamais. Elle était en colère contre Brenda certes, mais surtout contre elle-même…parce qu'elle avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras, parce que dans les toilettes elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser violemment, de la plaquer contre le mur et de la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle son nom…

Sharon dégluti et s'approcha doucement de sa codétenue. Elle mit sa main tremblante sur son épaule. Brenda leva ses yeux noisette larmoyants vers elle.

« Brenda…j'aurais vraiment aimé que les choses soit différentes…

_ Laisses moi t'embrasser une dernière fois…

_ Brenda…

_ S'il te plait, Sharon… »

La blonde n'attendit pas le prochain refus de Sharon, elle lia sa bouche à la sienne.

Cette dernière essayait de lutter pour ne pas répondre au baiser…sauf qu'être là, dans un endroit confiné avec une lumière tamisée, collé à Brenda Leigh Johnson, sa bouche contre la sienne…c'était très difficile de tenir et toutes ces choses eurent raison d'elle…avec une boule dans la gorge et (presque) à contrecœur, ses lèvres s'activèrent avec celle de l'ancien chef adjoint.

Brenda passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sharon et présenta sa langue à ses lèvres. Quand elle rencontra celle de Sharon, elle poussa un gémissement.

Seigneur, elle lui avait manqué encore plus que ce qu'elle pensait !

Tout en Sharon Raydor lui avait plus que manqué…

Ses cheveux…ses mains…ses lèvres…sa langue…son corps…tout !

La température devient plus intense lorsque Brenda plaqua de nouveau Sharon contre le mur et descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sa gorge. Sharon n'arrivait plus à penser correctement…elle mourrait d'envie de coucher avec Brenda là…maintenant…tout de suite…mais il y avait Andy…même s'il lui avait littéralement donné l'autorisation de coucher avec Brenda…était-ce une raison pour le faire ?

Brenda suçait le point d'impulsion de sa jugulaire, sa jambe fermement ancrée contre son centre, les mains plaquées sur ses fesses…Maudite femme ! Quand Sharon poussa un gémissement, elle savait qu'elle était perdue !

Brenda se recula et déboutonna la chemise de Sharon, elle se jeta sur sa poitrine comme une lionne sur une proie, la dégustant avec délectation. Elle passa sa main sous la jupe de Sharon, décala son sous-vêtement et la pénétra directement de deux doigts.

« Oh oui ! Hum ! »

Sharon glissa à son tour sa main dans la culotte de Brenda et lui infligea le même traitement.

Elles étaient là, contre la paroi froide de l'ascenseur se faisant plaisir mutuellement, leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre.

Seul leurs gémissements et leurs halètements de plaisir remplissaient l'espace confiné.

Quand Brenda efflora son clitoris de son pouce, Sharon balança sa tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement silencieux…la blonde en profita pour reprendre la gorge de Sharon en otage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brenda se mit à genoux devant la femme et souleva sa jupe. Quand Sharon sentit la bouche de Brenda sur elle, tout son corps se crispa d'excitation. La langue de la jeune femme s'agitait contre son clitoris…Brenda la dévorait littéralement…cela lui donnait l'impression que la blonde était comme quelqu'un qui venait de traverser le désert et à qui on donnait une bouteille d'eau. Sharon mit sa main dans les cheveux ondulés de Brenda, elle s'agrippait à sa chevelure…lui tirant légèrement. Le plaisir montait…montait….à tel point que Sharon avait mal tellement le plaisir était fort.

« Brenda…je…je n'en…peux plus…ah ! »

La jeune femme redoubla d'effort…L'orgasme de Sharon explosa tellement fort qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans le cuire chevelu de son amante. Son corps tremblait de partout, sa vision se troubla…Quand Brenda se redressa, elle constata que Sharon était dans un état second. Elle lécha ses lèvres et se colla au corps de la femme pour l'embrasser.

Elles glissèrent sur le sol enlacées.

Sharon reprit peu à peu ses esprits, Brenda était toujours en train de l'embrasser partout. Elle poussa la jeune femme sur le dos, elle mit sa tête en ses jambes. Elle pénétra la blonde de ses doigts quand sa langue rencontra son clitoris. C'était à son tour maintenant de subir les assauts buccaux impitoyables de Sharon. Brenda savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas libre tant que Sharon n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Et seul Dieu savait à quel point elle en était ravie ! Elle avait rêvé de ce jour tellement de fois…combien de fois elle avait rêvé de la bouche de Sharon contre elle…des centaines voir des milliers de fois !

Brenda passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sharon, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se recule…elle avait tellement peur que la femme stoppe tout d'un seul coup…c'était une peur irrationnel car elle était bien placé pour savoir que Sharon Raydor aimait le travail bien fait.

« Oh…oui ! Sharon ! Continue…encore…ENCORE ! Hum ! »

Sharon retira sa bouche de la jeune femme…

« Sharon !

_ Ne cri pas si fort…on pourrait t'entendre. »

Et à peine la femme avait fini sa phrase qu'elle replongea au cœur de Brenda. La blonde ne voulait pas contrarier Sharon, alors elle mordit sa veste, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait mal à la mâchoire mais qu'importe ! Elle gémissait de plus en plus fortement…Quand Brenda eut un mouvement de bassin incontrôlable, Sharon savait que la blonde n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme. Elle agita ses doigts et sa langue de plus en plus vite…elle fut récompensée par un hurlement étouffé comme elle en avait rarement entendu.

Elle ralenti ses mouvements jusqu'à immobilisation. Elle sortit ses doigts de Brenda et rhabilla la jeune femme.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes furent remises de leurs émotions, elles se relevèrent sans se regarder.

Sharon reboutonna son chemisier et réajusta sa tenue, puis elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Quand elle se retourna, Brenda avait sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et imbibait un mouchoir. Elle se nettoya la bouche et les mains. La jeune femme lui en proposa un, Sharon le saisit et fit la même chose. Elle se tamponna aussi le cou et fit un léger passage au dessus de sa poitrine.

Puis se fut un échange de rouge à lèvres…tout ça dans le silence le plus total.

Quand elles eurent fini de s'arranger, la lumière s'alluma et l'ascenseur se remit en route. Comme ci l'univers leur avait accordé la possibilité d'arranger les choses.

« Sharon c'était…

_ Terminé.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu m'as comprise. Ce qui vient de se produire, ne se reproduira plus.

_ Mais… »

Sharon se retourna vers elle.

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » Brenda. C'est fini entre nous. Ce qui s'est passé était juste une façon de se dire au revoir.

_ Tu n'as pas aimé ?

_ Si…mais là n'est pas la question. Notre liaison s'arrête ici, dans cet ascenseur. Dans ce bâtiment où tout à commencé. Tu as Fritz et j'aime Andy du fond du cœur…j'ai une famille et une maison. Il y a cinq ans nous n'avions pas pu mettre un terme à notre relation, c'est maintenant chose faite. Notre aventure restera un souvenir, mais soyons franche toutes les deux ceci… »

Elle montra l'espace qu'il y avait entre elle.

« …n'a pas d'avenir et n'en aura jamais. »

Brenda souffla un bon coup.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été utilisé…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejetée ?

_ Tu m'as demandé un dernier baiser, et comme d'habitude, tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise non. Je t'ais donné plus qu'un baiser…maintenant c'est définitivement terminé. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et à a sortie Fritz et Andy les attendaient. Les deux hommes prirent leurs femmes dans leurs bras. Andy savait très bien ce qui c'était passé dans cet ascenseur, il aurait pu être en colère mais pas du tout, l'amour qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Sharon lorsqu'elle le vit le rassura. Il savait que c'était fini. Il avait eu raison de pousser Sharon à faire ce qu'elle avait fait maintenant ce n'était plus que lui et elle, et plus aucun fantôme de relations passés ne planait sur leur vie de couple.

Elle le serra fort contre elle et l'embrassa amoureusement. Contre ses lèvres, elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Si nous rentrions à la maison ?

_ C'est une très bonne idée. Chef Howard, chef Johnson, au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Sharon et Andy partirent main dans la main et Brenda eut toutes les peines du monde à ravaler ses sanglots.

« Tout vas bien, Brenda.

_ Oui, Fritzy ne t'inquiète pas. On rentre ?

_ Comme tu veux. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Brenda se trouvait à l'aéroport afin de retourner à Washington. Elle embrassa son mari avant de monter dans l'avion. Ce séjour n'avait pas été de tout repos, elle avait beaucoup pleuré le soir où Sharon lui avait clairement dit que c'était terminé…mais malgré tout cela lui avait fait très plaisir de revoir tout le monde.

Peut-être qu'elle reviendra un jour…ou peut-être pas…elle ne savait pas vraiment…ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle réfléchira mille fois avant de revenir à Los Angeles.

Sharon était appuyer eu mur regardant son conjoint jouer à la poupée avec leur fille.

Après Jack, jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre un jour la vie d'une famille normale. Rusty et Lizzie avait un père digne de ce nom, Emily et Ricky avait un beau-père en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance…Nicole et le fils d'Andy étaient réconciliés avec leur père…Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Elle savait qu'Andy n'était pas dupe de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'ascenseur mais ils n'en avaient pas parlé…et c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie si Brenda était resté.

Elle n'aurait pas repris la tête des crimes majeurs, donc elle n'aurait pas eu Rusty, et donc elle n'aurait jamais divorcée de Jack, elle ne se serait pas rapprochée autant du Lieutenant Flynn et n'aurait pas Elisabeth…en fin de compte en réfléchissant bien...tout son bonheur découlait de ce seul fait. Si Brenda était restée, elles auraient continué leur liaison, elle serait toujours la maitresse coincée dans un mariage inexistant, tous les soirs elle serait rentré dans un appartement vide…

« Tiens regardes qui est là à nous espionner.

_ Coucou maman ! On joue à la poupée.

_ Je vois ça.

_ Mais papa, il triche !

_ Tu m'expliques comment je peux tricher en jouant à la poupée ?

_ Bas tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis ! Elle, c'est la sœur d'elle et pas sa cousine !

_ Oh pardon, mademoiselle Flynn. Aussi autoritaire que sa mère !

_ C'est normal, c'est parce que tu n'exécute pas les ordres.»

Sharon essaya de rigoler discrètement…sans succès.

« Veuillez m'excusez petite miss capitaine, mais je crois que votre mère se moque de moi. »

Andy se leva et se dirigea vers Sharon. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa.

« Ça te fait rire, hein ?

_ Epouses moi. »

Le choc se lisait sur le visage du lieutenant Flynn.

« Heu…normalement ce n'est pas à l'homme de faire sa demande ?

_ Excuses moi…

_ Je croyais que tu aimais que tout se fasse dans les règles ?

_ Très amusant, si tu ne veux pas cela ne fait rien.

_ Je n'ai pas dis ça…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais seulement si c'est moi qui te fais la demande.»

Andy s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main.

« Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor, consentiriez-vous à me rendre l'homme le plus heureux de la terre en devenant ma femme ?

_ Oui. »

Il se releva et l'embrassa aussi passionnément que possible. Elisabeth couru vers ses parents et enlaça leurs jambes. Andy la prit dans ses bras.

« Vous allez vous marier comme oncle Lieutenant et Patrice ?

_ Oui.

_ Et j'aurais le droit de porter une belle robe ?

_ Evidemment.

_ Et je pourrais porter les alliances ?

_ Bien sur.

_ Alors vous avez le droit de vous marier.

_ Oh merci, mademoiselle.

_ Y'as pas de quoi. »

A ce moment là c'est Rusty qui passa la porte de la maison.

« RUSTY ! »

La petite fille s'agita dans les bras de son père, Andy la posa sur le sol et elle partie en courant vers son frère qui la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

« Hey toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien ! Papa et Maman vont se marier !

_ Ah…vraiment…il était temps ! »

Andy passa son bras autour de Sharon.

« Par contre Andy juste une chose…je veux juste une toute petite cérémonie aves seulement les amis et la famille.

_ Si par la famille et les amis tu veux dire seulement notre brigade et nos enfants, ainsi que sans Jack et mon ex-femme alors je suis tout à fais d'accord !

_ Heu maman…

_ Oui, Rusty ?

_ Je pourrais inviter Sam ?

_ Bien sur, il fait presque parti de la famille.

_ Ok…cool…Tu viens princesse on va laisser Papa et Maman, un peu seul.

_ D'accord…Tu peux m'apprendre à jouer aux échecs ?

_ Bien sur. »

Les deux enfants partirent dans la chambre de Rusty.

« Je t'aime, Sharon.

_ Je t'aime aussi. »

FIN

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review! Plein de bisous à tous!**


End file.
